


Happy Mother's Day, Mom

by tehsasu



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels, mother's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehsasu/pseuds/tehsasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers her smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's Day, Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this up on mother's day but alas, I was busy working and then sleeping.
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcomed.

He remembered her smile - 

He remembered the way the world would light up from something that looked so natural on her, the way life sprung from the sound of her laughter. 

He remembered feeling like the world would just stop and listen every time she talked.

She wasn’t perfect, but in his wide brown eyes and innocent mind, she was beyond perfect.

A gentle mother’s touch, a stern look, an exasperated sigh when he and Scott were caught causing mischief again - 

He remembered it all.

The strongest memory he had of her was when she was sick. He didn’t understand why she always looked so tired, why she would stare off into space or why, sometimes, the light stopped reaching her eyes and her forced smile. 

Once he had figured out how to spell what she had, he had spent all night researching, hoping to find some sort of cure or a way to extend her life that the doctors hadn’t. But the more he researched, the more he realised the gravity of the situation.

He was going to lose her.

He spent every day in the hospital with her, watched her body slowly fading away, and the bright, lively woman he loved fade with it.

It hurt. Oh god, it hurt but he couldn’t leave her alone. She was his mom. 

He was alone in the room with her when she finally gave up the fight.

By the time his dad came, he already felt hollow. That bright, warm place that she had resided in, felt sick with despair. 

What was he going to do with a bunch of memories that only made his chest constrict and breathing impossible?

No matter how much it hurt, every year on her birthday and on the anniversary of her death, he would visit her.

He always went alone, always with her favourite flowers.

Every year, he would sit in front of that engraved headstone and talk. He would tell her everything and anything that came to mind. 

And then he would remember.

Remember the way she smiled, the life in her eyes, and the warmth in her laughter.

The way he always felt safe in her arms, the way she always patiently managed to redirect his attention when his ADHD got the better of him. 

Every year, he would do the same.

Except, one year it changed.

Those first few visits after Scott had been bitten and werewolves and the supernatural world exploded throughout town, he was hesitant to tell her anything. For the first time, he kept something away from her. It wasn’t that he didn’t think she would believe him, he knew deep down that she would be right there with him, but this world was new and he had no idea what was going on half the time.

But after his dad finally started to believe him, he decided that it was time to tell her. 

For the first time, he had hesitated outside of the cemetery. He had done such horrible things with the nogitsune possessing him. How could he face her?

It took a couple of unplanned visits for him to actually make the trek to her grave. 

Claudia Stilinski, loving wife and mother.

A remarkable woman gone too soon.

Once he started to talk, it felt like the flood gates had opened. He talked about those first few months with Scott as a werewolf, dealing with crazy Uncle Peter, and the Argent family and their warped code. Lydia and her journey to becoming a stronger young woman. Jackson and his demons. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were described as a punch of puppies in leather jackets. Talking about them, made him choke up a little. They had lost Erica and Boyd. He pondered whether or not he could have been good friends with the three if they had been given a little bit more time. He liked them, he really did. 

It was hard to talk about the Alphas without wanting to add in colourful language that he knew she would disapprove of.

He mentioned the sacrifice he, Scott and Allison had performed in order to save their parents from the Darach. The way he could feel the darkness warping itself around his heart. 

He talked about having blackouts, his hands shaking, the worsening insomnia and the way he was so scared that he was starting to not know whether or not he was dreaming. He had felt like he was failing his friends.

He had felt like he was going insane.

Turned out that’s what happened when you were possessed by a dark spirit called a nogitsune. They preyed on your fears, fed on pain and strived on chaos. 

He talked about the pain of losing one of their own. He had to stop to just breathe. It was his fault, he told her. It was his fault that the Oni were there and that Allison was killed. Every one kept telling him that it wasn’t, but he knew. It was his fault. 

After he told her that Allison had died, he didn’t visit again in months. He had a life to rebuild and fix. He had his dad to make amends with and Scott to look after. 

There was no turning back to what had happened.

Slowly, life became better. The pack and his dad began working together to keep the supernatural world away from the rest of Beacon Hills. Scott started to smile again and grew close to Kira. Lydia learned as much as possible about what it means to be a Banshee and turning her powers to stop pointless death. 

Surprisingly, he and Derek grew closer and closer. He had been there while searching for Erica and Boyd. He had been there while Derek dealt with the fact that he had a sister alive. And now Derek was there to help with the nogitsune aftermath. 

There were touches here, lingering looks there. When standing next to each other, their bodies were drawn to each other like magnets. It felt natural. 

One day, he started talking. Nothing out of the ordinary was going on. It was actually a pretty boring day. But for some reason, he just started talking about her. He told Derek memories he hadn’t lingered on in years -

About always being happy and safe when he was with her. The laughter and mischief they would get up to behind his dad’s back. The patient way she dealt with him. The laughter and pride she was bathed in when he dragged Scott over to her once school had finished for the first time. 

He told Derek what it felt like to lose her. What it felt like to be scared of falling on the exact same deteriorating path she had before embracing death. 

It had just been a plain, ordinary and boring day but he told Derek all these things. And Derek just accepted it and kissed him for the first time. 

Another visit to her, he told her about Derek. It was nothing flattering at first but then his words grew soft and he bathed Derek in another light.

He told her he wished that she could meet him.

It was just an ordinary day in May - A day that he had ignored for years now or had dubbed it Melissa McCall’s Appreciation Day. When he had woken up that day, he felt like doing something out of the ordinary. 

With building uncertainty, he had left his house, a wavering goodbye to his dad, and driven over to Derek’s house. For minutes he just sat there, gripping on to the stirring wheel and debating whether or not to do what he had set out to do. He knew that Derek knew he was there and he was thankful that Derek was giving him that space. 

When he had gotten Derek in the car and silently driven away from the loft and down the streets, he could feel Derek shifting restlessly, see those eyebrows scrunching up and then tension building in those shoulders. Wordlessly, he reached over and squeezed Derek’s nearest hand and it was like something had snapped and Derek was able to relax a little. 

Neither talked when he parked outside the cemetery or as they walked hand in hand along the path. Derek gave him the time to sort out his messy thoughts, even when they stood in front of a grave. 

Licking his lips, he said, “Mom, this is Derek, my boyfriend. Derek, my mom.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Stilinski.”

Derek wrapped a supportive arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close. 

“Happy Mother’s Day, mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit my tumblr [here](http://tehsasu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
